The ultimate guardian
by blue0404
Summary: The ultimate guardian,a man with red blood in a world that has pink blood. He will try and save all of the 78th class of hopes peak. Will he win or will junko win in the end. Spoilers for the games.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Mason Danford. I'm a man that has been stuck in the danganronpa world for one year. I still remember that day. My vision was blurry from rain falling to my face. I look up to see my stomach cut and my crimson blood flowing out of the wound. Then I see men in lab coats but my body and everything I see is in the danganronpa art style. For one year I was experimented on by the scientist of hopes peak. The reason was because my blood is red, I have super human abilities, and I can heal anything. But one day three men found out what was happening to me. That day was the spear test but Jin kirigiri, Kazuo Tengan, and Kohichi Kitakura. They stop them and as to say sorry and to recognize my talents they gave me the title of the ultimate guardian. My job was to keep them safe. It's the day I meet the class. I look in a mirror to see myself. I have brown shagy hair (hair style like human Monkuma in the art above)and blue eyes. My high is 6'4 and my physical is muscular. I'm wearing red flannel with a blue Jackie shirt that has captain America's shield on it. Blue jeans and a pair of black Tena shoes. I as have a silver pocket watch with a wolf carving on it with glasses like harry potter. I open my door but my vision goes swirly. So the killing game begins. My dream is my family. My two older brothers Jordan and Carman. My sister Elizabeth. Dad and mom. We wear having a nice day at the park but I hear. "Hay you awake." I open my eyes to see the class room where Makoto Naegi woke up at the beginning of the game. He look at me with his emerald eyes that is full of pure hope. I say " What happened to me?" He says " We'll I woke up here and you wear in the desk right behind. So when I woke up i saw you. That's where we are." I get up and look around to see the place where my journey begins. I say to Makoto " Hi.My name is Mason Danford and I am the ultimate guardian. By the way don't call me Danford ok. I'm American so just call me by my frist name. I hope to be your friend." I extend my hand so he can shack it. He does and says " My name is Makoto Naegi and I'm the ultimate Luckster. You can call me Makoto since you let me call you Mason." We leave into the green light hallway of hopes peak to the main entrance that has been replaced by a bank lock door. We see the other ultimate but when I look at the gun my head hurts. The memories of those exsplarmented come flashing back. I hold my head in pain for a few seconds but it stops. Everyone look at me and Makoto says " Hay Mason you okay?" I nod and then Yamada says "We'll we got sixteen people that is a well rounded number at lest." Then Maizono says " Let's introduces are self to the new guys." We frist go to Yasuhiro Hagakure the ultimate Shaun men. He says "Hey dudes my name is Yasuhiro Hagakure man. Do you know how we got hear anyway? Maybe it was aliens man." Great he is more of a loveable idiot in real life. I say " My name is Mason Danford but just call me Mason." We go next to Mukuro Ikusaba ( as Junko Enoshima) her sister. I say "Hello there. My name is Mason Danford. I'm the ultimate guardian. I hope we get alone well." I saide with a smile. She blushes a little but says " My name is Junko Enoshima the ultimate fashion model. I hope so too." Next is Celestia Ludenberg . We go up to her and she says " hello there. You are Mason correct. My name is Celestia Ludenberg but you may call me celest." I know that's not her real name but Makoto ask " What's your real name?" She looks like she is going to go all demon on him. We talk to the rest and with the last one Kyoko Kirigiri. We go up to her and Makoto seems at a lost of words. I beat he might think she beautiful. I say " My name is Mason Danford and I am the ultimate guardian. My friend who is at a loss of words is Makoto Naegi. You must be the ultimate detective. By the way I know because I saw a file with everyone talents so since your the last one. That must of been the last talent. But I don't know your name." She thinks for a minute but says " My name is Kyoko Kirigiri the ultimate Detective." We then finished our introduces but I say to Makoto" Do you like that girl. Because you look like you saw a angel and love to tell the tale." He blush but says " I don't. Let's just see what's on the TV." I see the static soloet of a monochrome bear. It says in his goofy voice " Get your sorry buts to the gym." We all are shocked by this but I know that it's about to begin.

Next time meet monokuma.

Thank you bye bye


	2. Chapter 2

We enter the gym to see it layout like a welcome ceremony. The gym is quite but I can hear some machine parts moving. Then the eery hight pitch voice of monokuma says " Welcome everyone I'm your headmaster." Then he blobs up from the podium. He says now full revealed to everyone " My name is Monokuma your headmaster. Welcome everyone to the rest of your lives." Then hiro says " This got to be a joke right. Right!" He has a face full of fear that it might be real. Then Chihiro says " is that toy for real." Then monokuma with his red eye glowing and walking up to us says" Hey I'm am for real. And I'm not a toy I'm monokuma. But now for the fun part. You guys are stuck hear for the rest of your lives." Then most of the ultimates want to get out and verbally say no in colorful ways. But monokuma says with full joy in his voice " Now there is a way out. It's to kill someone." Then everyone stops talking but Mondo goes up to monokuma and says " Why not I kill you teddy." He grabs the bear but it starts beeping. He says " What?" I grab the bomb bear away from Mondo and throw it before it explodes. They stare at the place where it explode. Then Makoto says " so this is all real. We really our in a life or death situation." Mondo goes up to me and says " hey dude. Thanks for saving my life back there." I just say with a smile "No thanks needed. I was just doing my job. So you don't need to give me thanks." Then Taka says " do you think the bear is dead!"Then another Monokuma comes out of the floor borders and says " I will never die I'm monokuma. By the way violence against the head master is against the rules. If you break one the punishment is death. But I will let this one slip up. But no more ok. Now then time to hand you out your e-handbook." He hands them out and I'm afraid on what mine is going to say. Will monokuma know my blood color or does she (Junko) know. The info screen opens up. I go to my info it says

Name:Mason Danford

Hight: 6'4

Eyes: Blue

Weight: 240 pounds

Blood type: A negative (color red)

Talent: The ultimate guardian

So the bear knows my secret. Well at lest that's one to note. I look over to the others who are reading the rules. I but the e-handbook in my pocket. Then Taka says " What the hell is this. Murder is not allowed in a school environment!" But at the corner of my eye I see a evil smiling Togami. So they all realize it. So with it all shown to everyone monokuma says " So since you all know what do you feel. Do you feel the hopelessness. Are you in despair." Now my turn. I say with a serious tone " Why should they?" The bear looks at me. It says " so the silent strong type final speaks. I thought you never speak since you haven't react to any one of my surprise.I will get a reaction out of you or it be the last of me." I smirk and say " The only reason they kill someone if they fall to your tricks. Remember all we got to do is go to the control room and stop you. Then we are free. So if we break no rules and wait we will be free. Also if someone try to kill or break a rule I save them with my life." The bear goes mad and says in its anger " Why then. Why." He goes on a lecture of despair. So I go to Makoto and whisper " Do you want to go a search the school. This despair talk is boring." Makoto looks at me but nodes. We start to walk away but monokuma saw us and says " Hey where are you two going." I say " Going to search the school." He then says " oh well I be gone now. Remember kill so you can leave." He leaves us in a deadly silence. Then to add fuel to the fire Togami says " I will search alone. I don't want someone to kill me." That comment but Mondo on attack mode and grab the heir by his collar. He says with his face red and full of anger " You aren't going anywhere you little turd." But Togami gives a snark comment back" Let's go of me you plankton." But Mondo says " oh you are now getting it." Then Makoto goes in between them to try and stop it. He says " Guy let's stop this. Ok." But that only makes Mondo more angry. He says " Who are you to take down to me." He goes for the punch but I swipe kick his legs and he falls down to the ground. Now confused he gets up and says " oh you want some." I smile and say " if you want to hit me than do it. Get all your anger out." Everyone is shocked and Hina says " are you crazy he might kill you." I just shake my head. Mondo punches me for a good 3 minutes but I don't flinch. The pain I feel was not even close to the torture by the hopes peak scientist. While I was being punched Toko says " He is not even flinching." Sakura is impressed by my strength to this. When it was done i say to him " you should not be so ireat ok. By the way ireat is angry. That anger might get someone killed. Let's go search Makoto." We search around the frist floor. I got some monomonocoins. It's around the time to eat dinner and we head to the cafeteria to find no one there yet. We sit and Makoto ask " so what's life in America like anyways." I smile and say "I'm glade you ask. It good where I come from. But I have not been there for one year. I was here in Japan for one year." He gives a curious look and says " What were you doing for a year." I then think pack on the last year here at hopes peak but in a prision. I say with a fake smile " I will tell you later. Do you want some Chawanmushi. In in the mood for it." He ask " You can cook?" I nod so he says "OK. I will have some. Are you going to make some for the others." I say while putting a apron on that says kiss the cook " of course. That be rude of me not to." He nodes and I start to make Chawanmushi for everyone. I hear the doors to the cafeteria open and hear talking. After 17 minutes I come out with a lot of cups of Chawanmushi. I see everyone there and Chihiro ask " so you can cook Mason." I nod and she or he ask " Where did you learn to cook." I say " from my dad. He a chef at a high end restaurant and one summer I ask to teach me everything about cooking he knows. So I did and I still have those teaching right there." I point my thinger to my head while saying that. Then we ate. I got praise for the meal. Then to see the time I pull out a Siler pocket watch with a wolf carving on it. But the clock hands aren't moving so it's broke. It must of broke from Mondo's beating. Kyoko must of saw my face of discomfort because she asked " What's wrong Mason?" I say while looking at my clock " My watch stop working. It must of stop when Mondo punched me. Well I just got to fix it." Mondo has a face full of guilt and says " hey bro I'm sorry for that." I just shake my head. But Mukuro says " Do you want some help with fixing it." I nod and we hear the nighttime announcement to go to bed. I walk up to my room which is next to Mukuro. When I open the door i see posters of video games. My katana in my closet with some spare clothes. More color flannel my dark purple trench coat and royal blue trench coat. My black scarf and a black vest with a white button up shirt. My bed is good and I go to sleep worrying about my family. I wonder what they are doing.

Ok my fellow readers please give any criticism on my book it will help. Anyway see you guys next time.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to the sound of monokuma's eery voice on the morning announcement. My body is ready for the day. Luckily nothing should happen. Should I talk to Makoto to hang out with Kyoko or not. But I get up to grab my dirty clothes and walk to the laundry room in my pajama pants. When I walk there no one is up yet or out of there room. My mind wonders on how I should stop Maizono death. Mabey I should hide and wait to hear Leon open his door. Then I wait and stop Leon from killing Maizono. I reach the laundry room and put my clothes in the washer. My stomach grows and to see that as a sign i go to make me some breakfast. The food for this morning is pancakes,bacon, and scrabble eggs. I making it in the kitchen but I hear Taka open the door and hear " Yes! Someone is here early before me! So who is it?"He search around to find me shirtless in my pajama pants. His face is like someone spite on his face. He says in anger " Why are you shirtless. That is not welcome in a school environment!" I say to ease his mind " They allowed it in my school so yes it's welcomed in a school environment." He shows defeat on his faces. We eat some breakfast but then Maizono,Hina,Mukuro,Sakura,Chihiro, and Makoto show up. They see me and Taka. The frist one to say anything is Hina " Holy donut holes. My God Mason why are you shirtless and we'll I'm not complaining." She just stares at my muscular torso. While mukuro stares she blush but I continue to eat. They all eat and finished eating. Then Mondo,Hifumi, Hiro,Leon,and Celes show up and Leon says " Why in the world is Mason shirtless and Taka is fine with this." The guys are uncomfortable with me being shirtless but the girls like it. Then Togami, Fukawa, and Kirigiri show up. Fukawa just smirks and gaze like she sees something delicious. Then Hifumi say " When is Mr Mason Danford going to but on a shirt." I say " When my clothes are done. Which should be right about now." I go to the laundry room to grab my clothes and head to my room. When I get dressed i grab my toolkit and head to the cafeteria. When I get there i see Taka saying " I hear say that today the girls hang out with each other hear while the guy hang out in the gym. So we go." Great well that does mean I can't work to mix my clock. Then mukuro says" We'll I had plans on help fixing Mason's pocket watch." He nodes and I say " Why not we go to a classroom so you can help me." She nodes and we go to classroom A-1. I sit at a chair and she pulls one next to me. She asked " so how do we fix a watch anyways?" I laughed at her statement. But I saide " it's easy I just wanted someone to talk to. You seemed interesting so I saide yes. Also who can say no to someone's help." She smiles. I start to work on the watch and she asked " so how do you know how to fix a watch anyways?" My teacher was a nice old man named Andy. The memories of that summer when I was twelve of the longest teaching session I had. So I say to her with a smile on my face " My neighbor Andy. He was a watch maker from Germany. The guy had no kids and I loved watching him fix them. So one day I ask may you please teach me how to make a clock. So he did and I still have those teaching to this day." She watch me in amazement of me working with the watch. Then she asked " Were is he now." My expression hardens and I say " He died three years ago. He was just to old." She nods and says " so how can you strive a beating by the ultimate Biker?" We'll that's is a intriguing subject. So I say " I have worst pain than Modoc can ever dishes out. A lot of almost death that happened. Heck if I didn't heal so good i would of been dead a long time from now." Mukuro looks at me with worrie eyes. But she says " I think I know someone who I beat you would hit it off with." Oh let me guess. I say with curious tone " Who might this lady's name be." She blushes and says " Mukuro. Her name is Mukuro." I knew it. So I say " I love to meet this person." She smiles and I finished mixing my pocket watch. I think on how to repay her for helping me. So I say " let me give you something for helping me." She was about to say no but I just walk to my room. On the way there mukuro fallows me. We enter and she looks around to find a couch, katana, and a TV with movies. She walk up to it and picks a movie to say " What's Deadpool?" I look at her with a shocked look and say " we are going to watch it right now." So we watched and she laughed a very cute laugh. When it was done it was around the time to eat dinner so I ask her" What do you want for dinner?" She thinks for a few minutes ,then she chooses " Pork Ramen." OK we head to the cafeteria to make it and we talk about some cooking stuff. I make some for everyone. When we finished I check my pocket watch to see if got 2 more hours. I see kirigiri and Makoto walking away together. Then Mukuro goes up to me and says " That was fun. I loved to do that again sometime. Then she left and Hifumi say to Hina " I beat Mr Mason Danford can beat miss Sakura Ogami in a fight any day." Hina now who Sakura are friends says" No Sakura can totally beat Mason in a fight." I go up to Sakura and say " Let's see by our fighting in the gym to see." She nodes and I yell to everyone that's there " I Mason Danford shall fight Sakura Ogami to see who is stronger out of us. Anyone may watch." They all talk about it. We head to the gym to find Monokuma there with everyone else behind us. He say " we have the match up of the ages Mason Danford vs Sakura Ogami. Who will win?" Then Hina ask hiro who will win and he says " I'm on ogers side." But Mondo says " No I'm beating on Mason. That guy took my punches like it was the wind." So the teams where set. On Team oger is Hina,Hiro,Fukawa,Chihiro, Celes, Hifumi, and Maizono. On team Guardian is Makoto, Mukuro, Kyoko,Taka, Mondo, Togami, and Leon. So I took off my shirt to give me more speed. We enter our fighting stands after we bowed of course. Mine is like goku in dragon Ball z super. She runs to me and throws a fist but I catch it with ease and punch her with mine of half power. When I do her whole body stops for one second then Flys the other way. To make sure she does not get hurt I run so fast that the world around me go to almost completely stop. The silent air is peaceful to me but I go right behind her and catch her. I do and plant my feet in the floor borders but go back a few feet. When I stop moving everyone is stunned by it. Sakura bowes and says " You are clearly stronger than me and you showed Horner by breaking my fall which should of been fatal. So thank you for this fight." I bow too and Leon says " Holy donut holes that was awesome." I grab my shirt and coat. When I walk away Togami says " What are you Mason. I don't believe your just some normal ultimate ,so what are you?" I stare at him and says " You will know in two days." Then I leave to my campers to dream of me in blue pants. My blue trench, black vest, with my black scarf on. I'm in a place snowing and I have black angle wings.

Thank all of those who have read my fanfiction. Please leave a comment if you like it because I have no idea if it's good or just terrible. Please say anything.


	4. chapter 4

"Wake up sleeply head!" I open my eyes to see monokuma right above me. My non reaction made monokuma furious to every mechanical bone the sadistic bear. Then it saide " time to get up foreigner. You don't want to be late for my little surprised. If you don't tell them I give you a free pass on breaking your camera in your room." Then the bear left by crawling under the floor borders. I say " I know your still here monokuma." He sinkers and then I stop hear the machine parts move. After the rude awaking i got dressed. When I was about to open my door i hear a knock on my door. When I open it I see Taka and he says " Good morning Mason. It looks like you are already up. We'll I had an idea for us to all eat breakfast together to strengthen our bonds." I nod and say that's a good idea Taka. Am I the last one you needed to tell." When I said that Taka's face gave an I'm feed up look. He says " No. No matter how much I try Leon will not wake up." Time to play the alarm clock game me and my brothers played on each other. So I say to Taka " Get Mondo,Makoto,Hiro,and Hifumi if they want to. We are going to play the Danford boys old game of Alarm clock. Also get a cup of cold water." He runs off while I check Leon's door is open. It is and I see the guys plus Togami. Taka hands me the cup of cold water and says " I have gathered the material and our men. What do we next?" I give a evil smile and say " we are going to spill it on him and yell good morning Leon." They all nod and we go in. The room smells like a pig died here and no one moved the body. We go to him and I mouthed ready go. I spill the cold to touch water. He wakes up with fear in his eyes and we yell " GOOD MORNING LEON!" He smiles and gets up. We go to the cafeteria and her the girls huddled together. I raise a one of my eyebrows but the moment is ruined by a monokuma. He comes from the floor borders and says with glee in his voice " I got a surprise for all of you. If you want to know go to the video room." He leaves and I fell like the Kanji for meanings could of come. I say " I will go frist to see what it is. If I'm not back in three minutes then check it out." I walk my way to the video room. When I get there i see the black screens of DVD players. But I see a cardboard box with DVD disc and names on it. Because I'm not from this world and know the story I thought I have no video. But when I searched I see a video with Mason scribed on it. My expression goes claim to fearful. This can't be. My family is safe in my world. Unless they got here too. I rush to a player and insert it. The video puts up and it shows my family. My mother Anne Danford a slim 5'6 foot women. She has chestnut brown hair like me and green eyes. My father Mark Danford a 6 foot man with red hair and blue eyes. Then my two older brothers Jordan and Carman. Then my twin sister Elizabeth. A red head with green eyes. Then the picture gets burned and a video of monokuma shows up. He says while my family is bound by chains " Mason the ultimate guardian. A man with a mysterious past. They thought they could never break you. But everyone has one and yours is your family. But I know if I hold them hostage you will not Crack. So why not kill your love ones while you watch." Then monokuma snaps his paws and they bring up my mother to monokuma. The bear stares at her and says " any last words for The Prodigal Son?" My mother with no fear in her eyes says with a fearless tone " My son. Be the guardian you where ment to be. Save anyone you can. My little doctor." Then Spears come from the walls. They pierce her skin like it was a pice of paper. Then coral color blood splash out of her wound like a waterfall. But I can only look at her now pale and colorless eyes only stare back to me. The once loving eyes now full of coldness. Then some men drag my mother's body away. My eyes feel watery but I hold back. After that they drag my father to the queen of despair toy. The man I look up to is now beaten and laying on the ground. Monokuma says " any last words to your son?" He looks at the camera and says with a smile " Thank you for the gift of a father the third time." Then a man with a knife stops him in the gut. His eyes go back behind his head only showing white. Then pink red blood flow from the wound with his last word a gag. Aging they drag his body away with a blood trail flowing from his now lifeless body. When they drag him out they put my two older brothers next to each other. Then again monokuma ask " any last words for your dear brother." Jordan says " I hope I don't see you in hell at least for sixty years. You promise me that ok." Carman now says " keep staying good bro. In this crazy world we live in you need to be good." Then a barrage of bullets tearing thir skin with ease. But this time bearly anything to tell me they where my brothers. This time my twin is brought in front of the camera. My mind goes into rage but I must hold back. For them or there death will be worthless. She says " My twin. I know you are a great man. Please never give up on hope. Give the mastermind hope for me. And remember I will always be with you for we where once the same person. But now you must live with our souls on you to face a brave new world. Goodbye my brother." Then a man strangled the color out of her. The once beautiful Elizabeth was know a lifeless corpse. Then monokuma laughed his upup laughe. The screen goes black. I hear Makoto says " hey what's wrong Mason." I turn around to see them all there. My eyes want to cry but I hold it back. So I say " we have some videos of our families. When your done watching yours watch mine. It's so you know my motive monokuma gave me." I walk out there and slowly get to my room. When I lock the door i cry my eyes out. For hours I do this. But around dinner I think. I need to stop the murder for my family and for my friends.

Thank you everyone who reads this book. As always please let me know if this is good or not.


	5. The temptation of others

My minde was set. I will save Leon and Maizono from there death. The last thing I need to do is let that demonic bear have his way with them. So I hide right behind the corner to hear Leon open his door from the hallway. The Goff ball has a giant grin on his face. He must of thought it was a date or something. Great Maizono give a guy false hope about your affection to him. So he opens the door and I sneak up to the door to here the struggle of then. But the worst part is them talking. I hear Leon say " Maizono why are you doing this?" Please just stop. But I only hear Leon asking why. To add to my torment I thenhear a smack of her bones getting dislocated . After that a door slam. Now my chances, I open the door to find a fearful look on his Leon's face. But there was also despair on it the cold boring despair. As he looks at me I run up to him. I give a persist punch to his chest to knock him out. With him out I look at the room of my best friend. The scratch marks are everywhere I see telling the story of what was going to be Maizono's death. As I was thinking I look down to my feet and see Leon. I take him to his room and lock it. After that I knock on the bathroom door where the idol is hiding. So she opens the door to see me and hugs me. She crys while I comfort her. Then I say " Maizono you should of never try to get out here like that. You should have fath that I will keep all of you safe." My words get through Maizono because She nodes and says " I shouldn't of done that. I don't know why I did what I did. Heck we all said after watching your video not to kill anyone. But I fell back on my word. I fell to his tricks I'm weak." I know how to help here. So I say "You are not weak Maizono. You just broke were any normal person would. I know the temptation to stop bad things from happening to those you love. But don't become a monster to complete that goal okay. Let's wake up Makoto and you apologize to him. I know it will make you feel better also say sorry to Leon the most when he gets up." She nodes and I change the name plates back to normal. When we wake him up and he says " Hey guys what's wrong?" We explain everything that happened and he forgave her. I say to him " OK I'm going to bed see you guys." Makoto says " Hey Mason I'm sorry about your family. I hope you have peace." I just give a wave with my fingers. Then I go to sleep having nightmares of my family's death. But like always I was woken up by the morning announcement and got dressed the same outfit. Should I go tell them or should I wait for monokuma. While I was thinking I hear a bing bong. I wonder who that might be. So I open the door to find mukuro with a smile planted on her face. She says with joy " You look good. I just wanted to check up on you. See how you are doing." I smile at here kindness and say " Thank you Junko for watching after me. I'm doing good. How are you? I bet your video was not the best." She gives a smile and says " I'm good but thanks for worrying about me. Do you want to eat some breakfast or are you ok?" I nod and we walk but we hear the machine nightmare monokuma say " Get to the gym you lazy pums." So I sighed and start walking to the gym. When we reach there i see everyone there and when they saw me a deep silence falls. Leon is the frist one to say something " Hey man I'm sorry about your family man. I hope that bear pays for what he did. Also thanks for what you did I hope you can forgive me." I smile and then they all say sorry but Togami says " I don't care about your sorrow and why should i. You should be happy now you have no one to tie you down." Oh how I want to punch you ,but if I do there might be pieces of Togami everywhere. But then monokuma says " hey guys. Guess what? Someone was going to kill." Everyone is shocked while Leon and Maizono are afraid of what it's about to do. But the face monokuma shows anger and I smile like the cat that ate the Canary. Through his anger he says " But a cretin foreigner stop them from killing each other. So now I'm bored. Well thank you Mason for stopping Maizono and Leon from dying." Then everyone looks at them but I say to protect them " They where sorry and they will receive a punishment not of death." But Celes says " Can we truly just trust them? Remember we did agree to not kill anyone after we saw his video." They start to question it but Kyoko says " anyone can break. So why should we judge people who almost did something bad because their emotions were out of control. Also monokuma wants this break someone and no one helps so they kill. He also wants us to be at each other's throats. So I bet we should let them be." They debate but in the end agree to let it go. But monokuma says " No this is not how this should end. You should be in despair. Well all I got to say is. You have a new world. ( now monokuma sings) a whole new world , with new fantastic ways to kill, new places to kill people and murder their faces and toss them into incinerators." oh my God that was amazing to hear that stupid bear sing. So then mukuro says " I don't care anymore." They say word for word but before she gets shish kebab so I run to push her out of the way. When I do so my leg and back get slash by a spear. The spear tears through my skin like paper but I don't focus on the pain , I grab mukuro in mid air into a bridal position to carrying her. But as I try to get my footing I but some of my weight on my right leg but it gives out so I take the fall for her. When we land i only hear the clink of the Spears hiding the floor. Also hearing mukuro gasped in what almost happened. But to monokuma joy or Junko's joy she only see her twin still alive. I get up and see mukuro have fear in her eyes with some tears building up. So I extend my hand to her and say in a calming voice " would you like a hand there?" She nodes and I give her a hand up. But I hear Fukawa say " Is that blood? I can't stand blood. What what is that it smells like blood but looks different. Oh no" As Fukawa say that she passes out. So she still goes unconscious with my blood too. Then everyone sees my blood dripping from my clothes. So I but my hand on my back and my crimson blood is on my hands. I stare at it to know that in this world I will never fit in. So Hifumi ask " Mr Mason Danford why is your blood red? If you don't mind me asking." Before I could respond hiro says " dude I beat Mace is a alien or some super natural being sent to help us." My mind goes in anger so I say with a brash tone " I'm human no alien or something stupid." But I take a deep breath and say " My blood as always been that way. It has been nothing but bad things for me. I can never go to a normal hospital and if I'm bleeding out I'm screwed. Also for a year I have the ability to heal my body very fast." They give a questionable look so I explain it to them. I go to my room and lay down. Then I fall asleep. My dream this time is of a black void and a saddened voice saying " It's time for the real party to begin." But my dream is interrupted by a bing bong. I get up to see its almost time to sleep. So I open my door to find mukuro there. She says in a sad tone" Hey Mason. May I come inside? I like to say something." To her request I let her in. When I close the door she hugs me and I blush a light pink. She says " Thank you for saving me. What I did was idiotic of me. I owe you my life but I know you would want nothing. So I'm her to say thank you." I hug back and say " it's okay. No thanks needed. But you welcome." We stop hugging and she looks around my room to find my pocket watch. She says " is this the only thing of your family you have." I nod and I say " take it. It's a good luck charm. I think you should have it more than me." She says "no" but say "I insist". So she takes it. Then I ask " Do you want to stay the night here?" She nodes and she takes the bed while I take my couch.

Thank you everyone for reading my story. I hope you all like this.


	6. the soldier

I woke up before the announcement of Mkuro screaming. Her face had something i only seen once. That was fear. Last time i saw that she was dying. I jump from my couch to go right to Mukuro and say " Are you okay? Did something happened." I give a calm voice. She starts to calm down and says " Yeah I'm okay. It was just a nightmare of yesterday. Sorry if I woke you." When she said tjat i saw the concer in her eyes. The a idea went to my head.I look at my camera that was in my room. If I remember correctly I can break it so I go to the wires of the feed. It's less messy that way than smashing it. She gives a curious look to me so to which I say " monokuma said I can break my camera so I did. You don't have to worry about your sister watching you now." Her expression turns to a shocked oneand says " How do you know that? We wiped your memory of me and junko. Also every memory of are school life. So how do you know?" I guess my second year in the world was with the ultimates. Better than tourchur .Maybe they could not of gotten to my other memories because they are not of this world. I say to her " I'm not from this world. My world is where all of this is a story called danganronpa." So I told her my story in detail and future events to happen. But I leave out the tourchur. I rather not have her worried over me. She understands and says " That explains the memories we could not get to. Well I'm glade now you do know what's happening now. I'm sorry about your family, my sister never told me anything about the family's. Thank you for saving me even you knowing all the bad thing I have done." I smile at this to know the ultimate soldier actually has feelings even though ut was already proven.But I say " I don't care who you were. I just knew from our conversations that you are a good person who was being used by your sister who took one feeling to far. So of course I would of saved you even if it ment I had to get shish kebab in your place." She smiles and I realize how cute her smile was. Then she says " You haven't seen the second floor have you? When we are done with breakfast why not I show you the second floor?" I nod and put on some new clothes. My old ones are tour up so I put on a blue trench coat, a black button up shirt, brown jeans, some brown boots, and a black scarf. Mukuro stares at me and says " I like your new outfit." I smile to that and I say " Why not you leave frist and I wait for a little bit to leave so we don't hear 'That not accept in a school environment'." She nodes and leaves. I wait and leave to go to the cafeteria. When I open it I see everyone there waiting for some breakfast. When I enter Maizono says " Holy donut holes. You look awesome. " They all look at me to see my new look. Hifumi say " He looks like a protagonist is a anime with awesome action scenes. May I draw you for my Manga." What in the world is happening right now. But I say " OK. I'm making pancakes for breakfast." We all eat and laugh then I wash the dishes. Hina walk up to me with a goffer face on and says " Have you seen the pool yet Mason?" She must of forgot to which I say " I didn't go see the second floor yesterday. I went to my room after the whole ordeal we went throw yesterday. You don't remember me not being there. We'll I got to go. Junko is showing me the second floor today." Then Hina gave a interested look and said " You and Junko have been spending some time together now. You saved her life. Do you like her like like her?" My cheeks blush at the idea and Hina says " I knew it. You got to tell her." We'll that's amazing now Hina of all people knows. I say " I will when I have a sure idea that we get out of hear. But until then I will not do that or a current bear in charge might kill her." She nodes and yells to all the girls " I call another girls day of all of us in the cafeteria. Also you can't skip Junko." I turn around to see Hina smile and I just walk away. So I go to Makoto and say " May you give me the tour of the second floor." He nods and we go. Our frist stop is the pool. I say " Holy donut holes this school must have everything." Makoto laughs and says " You are starting to sound like Asahina now you know." We visit the rest of the spots and I say " I been seeing you around with Kirigiri a lot. Are you in love with her or just like her a lot?" He blush and I say " today why not we train you in the art of love my dear little ahoge." He says " What do you mean teach me?" I give him a smile and say " You will be a true gentleman after this." I train him till dinner which I made pizza from scratch.

While Mason and Makoto bounding

Mukuro Ikusaba POV

I wonder why Hina ask us to hang out today. We all gather at the table. Hina says " Today we are going to talk about the boys of our group and I want honest opinion of them. Ok." I have never seen the point in us girls talking about boys. Another thing I never got was my sister Junko all ways messing with Mason all the time. All he do is be reading a book and then just wam! She be trying to get him angry or going out with her. But he always say no or " I rather go on a date with your sister than you Junko." That always made me blush. The bad thing was Junko knew I like him a lot. But my mind goes back to Hina saying " so girls we are going to talk about Naegi frist. He a nice guy but too wimpy."Most of the girls agreed but not surprising kirigiri says " What Naegi lacks in physical he goes up in optimistic looks and his mind." The girls look at Kirigiri and Celes says " You were quick to defend Naegi. I sense you have a attraction to him." Kirigiri dead stares at her and I try to smoother my laugh. Only if they knew that those two had a serious relationship. Then Sakura says " I think we should talk about Hiro next the weird one among the boys." They talk about most of the guys but then they got to Mason. The frist one to talk about him is Maizono " So all that's left to talk about is Mason. Where to start about this guy. He is handsome. A little too much but I'm not complaining." Why do we have to talk crap about Mason. Then Hina says " He is very gentleman like. But only one person has a chance for him. He has saved this person. So who is it?" We'll it could be Maizono that's most likely. It could be Leon but I don't think Mason is gay. Maybe it could be me but it can't, why will he like me? But Hina says " it is Junko. He likes her." Everyone looks at my blushing faces. But before I could say something a cretin Guardian comes in and says " I hope no one likes olives on there pizza." Hina give a mad face at Mason and says " You came at the worst time you stupid man." He gives a scared look but continues to make pizza and then we go to bed.

I hope all of you like my story.


	7. the past

As i was dreaming my mind feels like I just open a door that was locked. I open my eyes to find my self in the same place were my mind went black before the mutal killing game. that's right I need to get to the welcome ceremony to meet the 78th class. I was just walking till I reached the doors. You can do this Mason. You been through hell for one year and you can certainly meet the ultimates. Ok let's do this. When I open the door i see the 77 and 78th class. Some people talking to each other while others are alone. But my eyes landed on a beautiful black hair goddess. She looked gorgeous in person but she is alone. She os always like that. Wait i got a idea. So I walk over there to speak to her. I say " Hey there why are you alone? Don't you want to be with the others like you? It's not every day you get to meet someone like you." She blushes at the i smile and she says " I don't think they would like the ultimate soldier. They might just think I'm scary." I looks at her and say " I don't think your crazy more along the lines of beautiful." She says " You must be mistaken my sister Junko is the one they call beautiful not me." I say with a big grin " I didn't miss speak so I'm not wrong. Well I'm going to talk to the others if you want to come." We both go to the other ultimates and greeted each other. But I didn't tell them about my talent yet. After the greeting with each other Mr kirigiri goes up to the mic and say " May I your attention right now. Today we all greet the new ultimates of hopes peak today. For all of you have a talent that we all need to help grow for the hope of the future. Now I like to say something unique about this class. There will be seventeen students than the normal fithteen we usually have. So I hope all of you have a wonderful year this year. Now all of you go to class." After his speech Hina says " I wonder why there are two more students than normal. Well let's go!" But I hear Taka say " We are about to be two minutes late. That is not acceptable in a school environment!" I just laugh at this.

Time skip to everyone in class

We were all in class in seats but I had to stand become there was only sixteen seats. If I remember I was a very late addition to the class. As they were talking to each other Togami says " if I remember correctly you did not tell us your talent. Tell me now." Well isn't he Mister demanding right now. Guess he doesn't like anyone. Might as well tell them about the blood thing but not the tourchur. So I say " does anyone have a knife?" Mukuro hands me one and I say " Now what I'm about to do might frighten you. So if you got a problem look away." The class stare with curious gaze while I stab the knife throw my hand. They look horrified but then they see the scarlet blood. I take the knife out and they see the wound healing in front of them. I say " My blood has been red my whole life but that and the healing thing didn't get me my talent. The combat skills equal to the ultimate soldier and knowledge equal to the ultimate scientist got me my talent. My talent is the ultimate guardian. My job is to protect the ultimates from outside and inside harm." They all nod but Junko ask " So like are you a babysitter to use? If so no thank you." I shake my head and say " I'm not your babysitter. I'm just here to protect you guys. None of you need to be my friend but if anyone try to hurt you physical or emotional. I will rain down hell on them till they think about that again." They nod but the silence stays. To get rid of it is say " So do anyone know good places in Japan. I'm not from here. I'm from America." The tense atmosphere goes away. As we wait for are teacher comes stumbling out of the door. It's Kohichi Kitakura drunk. As he stumble I help him up to his seat. He says " That was a good choice to help me sunny. So how are all of you students my name is Kohichi Kitakura your teacher. My talent is the ultimate scout. I'm the one who diced all of you to be ultimates. Well besides him." He points at me. He says " He was highly recommend by the headmaster and former headmaster. Heck after seeing all the talents he possed I would of called you the ultimate ultimate. Not ultimate guardian man it sounds like a babysitter. But now you guys do what you want till class is over. I will be passed out till then. Unless someone is dying or throwing up don't wake me." He then passed out on his seat. Great that's are teacher there. I would of love to have chisa as my teacher but no. The class starts to talk with each other. But I notice mukuro not talking to anyone so I walk up to her and say " So how's your frist day going?" She blushes at my smile and says " it okay. I would of like if our teacher was not like him." I chuckle at this and say " You got a point there he is unique. But the again almost every ultimate is weird in there owan way." She nods and says " Yes most of them are loud but you seem to know to deal with there crazy well." I nod at this but she then says " By the way can you feel the pain of getting stabbed?" I nod and say " My body heals but the pain is still there. The body might take away scars but emotional ones none. That be scary to forget all the terrible things in my life." Mukuro looks at me with a some understanding and she says " When did you start to heal?" My mind goes back to the last year but I push that aside and say " I was in somewhere in Japan and I was laying on the ground. I felt some liquid on my stomach to feel my blood flowing out. Then I went unconscious and when I woke up my wound was healed." We talk some more till Junko went behind me and says " so what are you doing babysitter? Are you talking something juicy?" Her voice so very annoying but I say " I was having a lovely conversation with Mukuro and now I about to leave to the library to get a book. Bye." I ran out of there leaving a dust trail behind me.


End file.
